Reticle and Lens Customization/Gallery
Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Zombies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Black Ops II Call of Duty: Ghosts Call of Duty: Black Ops III Reflex Sight Standard Reticles Black Market Reticles Common Triforce Reticle BO3.png|Triforce Supply Drop Cards Common Triforce Supply Drop Card BO3.png|Triforce Varix 3 Scope Standard Reticles Black Market Reticles Common Nucleus - Amber Reticle BO3.png|Nucleus- Amber Power Reticle BO3.png|Power Supply Drop Cards Common Nucleus - Amber Supply Drop Card BO3.png|Nucleus - Amber Power Supply Drop Card BO3.png|Power Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Standard Reticles Default Reticle Menu Icon IW.png|The Default reticle menu icon. Dot Reticle IW.png|Reflex Sight default reticle. Dots Reticle IW.png|Dots - Achieve 50 kills while aiming down the selected optical attachment. Lens Reticle IW.png|Lens - Achieve 100 kills while aiming down the selected optical attachment. U-Dot Reticle IW.png|U-Dot - Achieve 2 rapid kills 5 times while aiming down the selected optical attachment. Sniper Rifle Reticles Sniper Rifle Reticle IW.png|Sniper Rifle scope default reticle. Supply Drop Reticles Rare Spaceship Reticle IW.png|Spaceship Legendary Mission Team Reticles Extra Reticles Common Alien Reticle IW.png|Alien - Own the Digital Deluxe, Digital Legacy or Legacy Pro editions of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Legendary Iced Reticle IW.png|Iced - Awarded on Day 6 of the 12 Days of Winter event. Integrated Reticles Type-2 Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Type-2. Karma-45 Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Karma-45. RPR Evo AR Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the RPR Evo's Assault Rifle mode. HVR Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the HVR. Titan Reticle 1 IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Titan. Titan Reticle 2 IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Titan when aiming down the sights. Banshee Reticle 1 IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Banshee. Banshee Reticle 2 IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Banshee while aiming down the sights. DCM-8 Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the DCM-8. Spartan SA3 Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Spartan SA3. P-LAW Reticle IW.png|Integrated Square reticle on the P-LAW. Howitzer Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Howitzer. Eraser Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Eraser. Gravity Vortex Gun Reticle IW.png|Integrated Concentric Circles reticle on the Gravity Vortex Gun. Ballista EM3 Reticle IW.png|Integrated reticle on the Ballista EM3. Supply Drop Cards Rare Spaceship Supply Drop Card IW.png|Spaceship Legendary Iced Supply Drop Card IW.png|Iced Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Operation Arctic Wolf Reticles Common Rock On Reticle MWR.png|Rock On Wings Reticle MWR.png|Wings Acquire Reticle MWR.png|Acquire Rare Scales Reticle MWR.png|Scales Glaive Reticle MWR.png|Glaive Strength Reticle MWR.png|Strength Legendary Lips Reticle MWR.png|Lips Epic Diablo Reticle MWR.png|Diablo Supply Drop Cards Common Rock On Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Rock On Wings Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Wings Acquire Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Acquire Rare Scales Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Scales Glaive Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Glaive Strength Reticle Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Strength Legendary Lips Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Lips Epic Diablo Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Diablo Operation Shamrock & Awe Reticles Common Rare Supply Drop Cards Common Rare Operation Lion Strike Reticles Common Rare Legendary Focal Point Reticle MWR.png|Focal Point Shimmer Reticle MWR.png|Shimmer Epic Supply Drop Cards Common Rare Legendary Focal Point Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Focal Point Shimmer Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Shimmer Epic Days of Summer Reticles Common Rare Legendary Epic Supply Drop Cards Common Rare Legendary Epic Operation Copperhead Reticles Common Rare Legendary Epic Key Lime Reticle MWR.png|Key Lime Supply Drop Cards Common Rare Legendary Epic Key Lime Supply Drop Card MWR.png|Key Lime Category:Customization